geicocarinsurancefandomcom-20200216-history
Loyalty
Loyalty is a commercial while cavemen are at a balcony. Voice Actors * Caveman as Jeff Phillips * Voice of VO as Depression/Andrew Anthony Aired * Commercial First Aired: September 2, 2006 * Commercial Last Aired: May 21, 2008 Transcript (Scene: Balcony - Night) Caveman 1: Don't worry about those guys. Caveman 2: I'm just so sick of those. Caveman 1: Well, didn't you expect GEICO? What, to save some money? Caveman 2: I don't know. It's my life, okay? Caveman 1: Um, just a little loyalty, that's all. Caveman 2: What? Having GEICO makes me feel less of a Caveman? (Another guy walks in.) Caveman 3: Tina's here. We're getting back together. Caveman 1: Hey, give us a minute! (They scoff.) (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone: 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: or call the office near you) VO: GEICO.com. So easy a caveman can do it. 2004 Version (Scene: Balcony - Night) Caveman 1: Don't worry about those guys. Caveman 2: I'm just so sick of those. Caveman 1: Well, didn't you expect GEICO? What, to save some money? Caveman 2: I don't know. It's my life, okay? Caveman 1: Um, just a little loyalty, that's all. Caveman 2: What? Having GEICO makes me feel less of a Caveman? (Another guy walks in.) Caveman 3: Tina's here. We're getting back together. Caveman 1: Hey, give us a minute! (They scoff.) (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone# 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: or call the office near you) VO: GEICO. Fifteen minutes could save you fifteen percent or more. New Jersey Transcript (Scene: Balcony - Night) Caveman 1: Don't worry about those guys. Caveman 2: I'm just so sick of those. Caveman 1: Well, didn't you expect GEICO? What, to save some money? Caveman 2: I don't know. It's my life, okay? Caveman 1: Um, just a little loyalty, that's all. Caveman 2: What? Having GEICO makes me feel less of a Caveman? (Another guy walks in.) Caveman 3: Tina's here. We're getting back together. Caveman 1: Hey, give us a minute! (They scoff.) (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Text: New lower rates in New Jersey) Gecko: Check out GEICO's new lower rates in New Jersey. Or call the office near you Airing (Scene: Balcony - Night) Caveman 1: Don't worry about those guys. Caveman 2: I'm just so sick of those. Caveman 1: Well, didn't you expect GEICO? What, to save some money? Caveman 2: I don't know. It's my life, okay? Caveman 1: Um, just a little loyalty, that's all. Caveman 2: What? Having GEICO makes me feel less of a Caveman? (Another guy walks in.) Caveman 3: Tina's here. We're getting back together. Caveman 1: Hey, give us a minute! (They scoff.) (Cut to: GEICO Logo) (URL: GEICO.com) (Phone# 1-800-947-AUTO) (Text: or call the office near you) Thomas Lau: Go to GEICO.com or call 1-800-947-AUTO. Gecko: Or Call the Office Near You Today. See Also * Loyalty (Kuzco Version) * Loyalty (Sequels) * Loyalty (The Best Of GEICO) Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2006 Commercials Category:2007 Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:GEICO Cavemen Commercials